Here's To Never Growing Up
by Jackie is Grey
Summary: "Let's just pretend nothing's wrong, Austin. Okay? Let's pretend we never finished High School, let's pretend that i don't have to go to college in a week, let's pretend like we don't know that maybe this'll be the last time we see each other for a while. Let's just be fourteen and forget everything." / Ally is leaving to MUNY in a week and but still has pending things with Austin


One of the last weeks during August, in Miami Florida, the wind blew softly and the warm temperature was at a calm ease. There were no sounds of parties from afar where they were at, they sat in silence, gazing at the stars and hearing the sounds of rushing water from the lake in front of them.

Eighteen year old Austin Moon and Ally Dawson sat side by side staring at the moon as it illuminated the water in front of them in the most comfortable silence they could do, both with something in the back of their mind, gnawing continuously ever since summer had begun.

What was going to happen with them?

They had met at fourteen, almost fifteen, in the store Ally's father owned, the quite well-known _Sonic Boom_ in the Miami Mall. Their friendship beginning with the stealing of a song, the internet, The Helen Show and then what would seem the only thing that would bind them together sometimes, music.

Then what would have seemed to have taken so long. They started to grow up and began a musical journey together, Austin rising up and continuing his stardom while his best friend was by his side, writing and being with him.

So here they were. Four years later. Both have had graduated high school, in a week Ally's dreams were about to come true as she was to go to MUNY and Austin was still going strong on his career. But still they were in their silence. Ally's head on Austin's, Austin's arm draped around her as he relaxed hearing her breathe, but with time against him and summer ending in a week. He sighed and pulled away from the embrace, closing his eyes he spoke

"We have to talk about this at some point. We can't avoid it."

"Avoid what?"

"You know what, Ally."

The small girl sighed and refused to look him in the eye "I thought you liked living in the moment"

"I do. But this is serious, Ally. We _need _to talk about this before summer ends or we'll just end up regretting it."

"I know! I know, but... it's just,"

"It's just what, Ally?"

"I don't want to grow up. It's scary"

"I don't either, but let's face it. We've changed. You've changed, Trish had changed and Dez has definitely changed" Austin nodded. Ally smiled a little, it was true they had changed. Trish wasn't getting new jobs every six hours and Dez was not using so many bright colors anymore with weird shirts and suspenders, he wore more serious clothes, spoke in a deeper tone but still joked and laughed around.

"Yeah but. I mean. I have a dorm over there. I have a dorm. I mean I will never get used to it. I love living with my dad!"

"But Ally. This is your dream, if you're amazing now; you're going to be brilliant when you come back. I mean, this opportunity comes once in a life time. So you have to grab that chance and go big time."

"Oh stop watching reruns of Big Time Rush would you?"

"I can't help it. That James Diamond is just so cute!"

"Oh my God!" Ally began to laugh and Austin couldn't help but smile as she cracked up and held her stomach to stop the slight pain that occurred when she did, she rolled around slightly in her small laughing fit. Her best friend just stared at her letting out a light chuckle. When she had finished she was breathing heavily as she sat up.

"I can't believe you're really...going." Austin whispered, looking down to the grass, he picked at the green strands, twirling his finger in one of them.

Ally couldn't say much. This time she was really going, when she was fifteen she was about to go to MUNY as well but then decided she had enough time to continuing learning in high school and to go when she turned eighteen, years passed and here they were.

"Let's just pretend nothing's wrong, Austin. Okay? Let's pretend we never finished High School, let's pretend that i don't have to go to college in a week, let's pretend like we don't know that maybe this'll be the last time we see each other for a while. Let's just be fourteen and forget everything." she said with hope lingering in her eyes, Austin didn't dare to look at her directly, and with her hand she lightly lifted his face to make eye contact, when their gazes locked his hazel eyes glistened with unshed tears as he took a violent breath and looked as her.

"I can't live without you." He whispered as a tear fell down his face, his breathing becoming rougher. Ally's heart broke and she bit her lip, in her painful attempt not to break down in front of him. She nodded as she got closer to him and pressed their foreheads together, wrapping her arms around her best friend's neck.

"I know. I know." She painfully whispered "I can't live without you either" her voice broke with each word

"Why did we grow up Ally?" Austin breathed deeply, as more tears began to stream down.

"I don't know." The brunette shook her head

"Don't forget me, please." He begged, breathing deeply.

"I won't. I won't." She promised "I'm going to miss you so much."

"Don't say that. Don't say that because you won't go. You need to go."

She smiled slightly, feeling the ache in her chest as her heart fell and continued pounding in her intestines. "I don't want to leave you" she whispered, lying down on his chest, hearing his calm heart beat to remind her of home. He began to thread his fingers through her hair as he held the petite girl.

"Next week, I'm going to pass by your house and my heart will break into six billion pieces because you won't be there. You'll be amazing in New York, but you won't be with me and Ally. I need you to know that this is hurting me more than anything."

"Then don't make me go, Austin. Don't make me go." She sat up and put her legs on his sides grabbing his shirt a little, putting her forehead on his.

"You need to." He spoke, looking down.

"Don't you love me? Make me stay Austin; say the word and I'll stay. Please. I know I should go but I need to know your honest opinion. Please tell me the truth." She begged

Pulling at his shirt a bit, Ally bit her lip and put her head in the crook of his shoulder trying to prevent from him seeing her cry, Austin felt her body vibrations and put his hands on her back and waist, tucking her in even more, wanting to pause the moment.

He could feel his heart with its continuous beat, trying to break out of his chest when Ally was cuddled close to him but there was a hovering emotion over what he was feeling overall was pain. Pain at his other half, pain on how Ally was suffering to be sent off to somewhere, where she always had wanted to go, to learn on how to be amazing at what she loved.

Even though his continuous attempts of convincing that she was already amazing, she would never budge.

Rubbing circles on her back, his throat hardened and swallowing seemed like something impossible at the moment, the knot in his throat always prevailing at the moment. He had to but he didn't know how to, what he had to let go, of the one thing that sometimes would seem like the _only thing_ that could keep the blonde on his feet, his remainder to keep living for a new day.

_"Isn't it amazing that tomorrow is a blank page, with no mistakes?"_

Ally would always remind him, that he should be different, no matter what consequences would bring him, being different was being unique, that he shouldn't be typical. He needed to be the person _she_ knew. The pancake loving, boxer with trucks wearing, geographically dislocated, stuff animal loving Austin Monica Moon.

_"Live up to the name of Monica!"_ she would laugh

Austin knew that he only had one moment, that he only has this one minute before his words would drown out of his mouth and they would not come out, but if they didn't come out. It would be too late, and there is not another soul in that moment, in the world who was more afraid of _too late_, than Austin Moon.

"I'm in love you." He whispered in her ear. His eyes drowning in so many emotions as he opened his eyes wide, trying not to close them just pouring him at her whim. She could either crush him or crush him. She was still leaving anyway, the words just needed to be said for him to be at peace.

Ally pulled away from his embrace and looked into those tortured hazel eyes, searching for any deceit but found none, she punched his chest and laughed "I'm in love with you too, you moron..." she smiled

Austin smiled painfully; as the space between them began to close slowly he put his hand on the back of her neck and closed the gap as pulling her in for a kiss, pressing his lips softly against hers, as she put her hands on the sides of his face, cupping his cheeks lightly. The small moment where they both felt like nothing was wrong, their moment of bliss as they imitated each other's movements, nipping softly at each other connected lips.

His hands slid to her waist as he pulled away, breathing in deeply. He screwed his eyes shut, two tears escaping "And because of that, I need to make you go, because I can't...-" his scratchy voice, broke for a minute, while Ally "I can't, Ally. I just love you." He breathed in deeply and put his hand on her cheek, stroking with his thumb her soft skin and brushing away the salty tears that fell from her brown doe eyes. "And if you being brilliant and getting so many opportunities, means you leaving. Then I'll just wait."

"I know... but I'll miss you..." she played with his fingers, shyly.

"And I'll miss you, but it's just a few years and if you count vacations that we'll spend together then it's nothing." He pressed his forehead against hers and smiled, trying to forget about himself and concentrate on the brunette in front of him. Ally pulled her forehead away from his and just shook her head

"What about the whole growing up part?" It's nerve wracking. How do you expect me to pay bills and taxes, I'm lucky enough that I have a full scholarship offered but... how am I going to study and have a job or how am I going to be able to eat?" she panicked and held him closely.

"Well if your dad used to pay with chicken fingers maybe he could send those over to feed you every month" he shrugged

"Austin..." the edges of her lips curved into a small smile before frowning once more

"I know, I know. Those chicken fingers would be far from edible by the time they reached New York... pity really,"

"Maybe I could take out my guitar and begin to play Austin Moon songs in Times Square, and get coins" Ally giggled and put her head on his chest to hear his heartbeat.

"Ally please, you wouldn't last in Times Square, you're so small everybody would push you around and you wouldn't be able to play"

"Sure I would, I would hit anybody that would dare push me." She sat up once more, sitting next to him.

"Maybe the next headline would be _'Eighteen year old girl attacks business man with a guitar. The attacker claims that the man pushed her_.'" He spoke, spreading his arms apart as if smoothing out an invisible banner

"_'Eighteen year old girl attacks business man with a guitar. Attacker claims that the man swore at the name of Austin Moon.'_" Ally described, mimicking his previous hand motions

"That's my girl!" He smiled and grabbed her by the shoulders and pulling her down with him

"Oh please, i wouldn't do it for you. The only songs I know how to play are those. I have to sing Austin Moon songs or starve... my choice."

"Oh, so you would never sing Austin Moon songs voluntarily?"

"Never"

"Oh, and what did you audition for MUNY with? If you don't know anything else but Austin Moon songs"

"That's for me to know and for you to _never_ find out"

* * *

A week later, Austin passed by Sonic Boom, the store unusually quiet and tranquil, with few amount of customers lurking around and seeing the different instruments for themselves. A cool September breeze filling the quiet room, the blonde entered and saw Lester upstairs, coming out of his office looking at some bills

"Hey Mr. Dawson!" He greeted cheerfully, going up the stairs and shaking the man's hand.

"Hello Austin! How are you?"

"Great, thanks! Hey, where's Ally-" he stopped himself within the question as his world crumbled apart reminding himself that she had already left the previous day. He had basically cried himself to sleep when she called him up saying that she was okay and that all was well.

The grey haired man looked at the torn expression on the young singer's face and put a hand on his shoulder, Austin looked at him with his absent and cheerless expression, and Lester sighed.

"I know how you feel Austin... I called out this morning if she wanted breakfast" he shook his head with the doleful look

"It's just... different; I feel the gap in my heart, Mr. Dawson." The blonde narrated, as they lowered down the stairs to the main floor of Sonic Boom "I can't believe she left yesterday afternoon and I have never felt more alone... she's just like that ray of sun that was suddenly covered by a cloud" he muttered, sitting on the counter, a bad habit he had gotten used to when Ally was around, after she left he wasn't sure on how Lester would react to it, but the man didn't seem to have any problem

"I know, but she'll visit soon. She needs her old man, her mother along with her boyfriend and best friends..."

The two continued talking for a while, until Lester had to continuously stop the conversation to attend the customer line, Austin decided he didn't want to be a burden and left the man in peace. When he arrived at his humble abode with his parents at work still he threw himself on his bed and drifted to sleep

He was awoken quickly as his cell phone rang. The teenaged singer unlocked his phone and answered

"Hello?"

"I auditioned with Break Down The Walls" Ally answered

* * *

I don't own anything... sigh...

Also a fic I've had quite some time and finished almost like... now... Sorry for the constant randomness.

You're all so beautiful! Thanks for reading!

Random quote time!

**"Insanity is doing the same thing, over and over again, but expecting different results."  
****― Narcotics Anonymous,**_** Narcotics Anonymous**_

PASS ME BY! WOO!

**~Jackie is Grey**


End file.
